Inexplicably Intertwined I
by UsaMamo4eva
Summary: First part of II trilogy - Serenity and Endymion. Senshi x Shittenou. A link ordained by the gods themselves, a link that could span eons, distances ... a link that was unbreakable and too beautiful to imagine ... yet objects existed to destroy it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

_In a rare moment of indignity, she raised her hand and let her palm connect with that tanned cheek, that cheek which contained muscles displaying motions that further infuriated her._

_Shock rung supreme throughout her palm and his face. Then, "Imbecile!" he shouted._

_"I beg your pardon?" she screeched, "You dare call me 'imbecile'? I'll show you how imbecilic I can be, you ... you ... you moron!"_

* * *

_From somewhere deep within herself, Serenity knew that there was something, something almost so tangible that she could touch it yet not name it, something that existed on the planet solely for her._

_

* * *

  
_

"_It is unfair," the words came out, unbidden into the air._

"_What?" Mars swirled upon her, unsure if it had indeed been said, and if it had, if it was from her._

"_It is unfair." The words now became a slow chant in Serenity's mind._

_

* * *

  
_

Time slows for no one or anything. She continues on a relentless path, affecting any living form that comes its way.

But there are some things or entities, I should say, that no matter what Time does, can interfere with. This particular entity is one that is even more powerful than Time herself. One that is stronger and more everlasting; so beautiful that in retrospect, that everything else in comparison fails to shine.

This is the tale of two souls that are inexplicably intertwined and nothing, not even Death, can separate them. They are halves of the other and without one half, feel hollow and meaningless.

This is the tale of the Lunarian Princess Serenity and the Terran Prince Endymion.

This is the prologue to a trilogy, the first being the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

* * *

**by**

**UsaMamo4eva**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (i):**

The day was approaching quickly and despite what Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom wished, she could do nothing to stop its arrival. This was the arrival of her daughter's 18th birthday, signaling the end of her childhood and her entry into adulthood. Not that she didn't already appear to be an adult but still there were certain discrepancies that classified her a child yet.

From the window that she now gazed through, the view of the Crystal Tower was revealed to her. An imposing height of 100 feet, no one besides the Lunarian Royalty was allowed beyond its perimeters. Anyone else who dared was burnt to a fry crisp. The public and any enemies had learnt this when a pawn had been sent to test its strength. She silently mourned to poor woebegone soul who unknowingly had gone into his death. But still, it had done its purpose and now no one dared come and attack the Kingdom, and all because of a small crystal that resided within the Tower, the Silver Crystal.

The significance of her daughter's eighteenth birthday meant that she now had to pass on the teachings to her daughter; in essence how to rule the Kingdom. The birthday signified so many things and she once again silently mourned the fact that her husband was not there to witness the passing of another of his daughter's birthdays. It also meant that her daughter had to marry within her 18th year. This little tidbit she would inform her daughter of later on.

Moving past the Crystal Tower, her gaze once more took in the lush beautiful gardens that encompassed all the flowers that her daughter loved to cultivate and the wall that surrounded the gardens to prevent entry of the general public. If she had gone on a higher storey, a view of the Earth would have been rendered upon her, but as it was, even if her interest in the planet was rising day by day, she did not muster the willingness to do so and gaze upon it.

A knock on her door broke her thoughts and she rose gracefully and called out in a sure voice, "Come in, Artemis."

The door opened and revealed that it was indeed Artemis behind the door. A tall man with pure white hair that reached his shoulder blades, he bowed in her presence and then stood, his dark blue eyes taking in her. Queen Selenity was the most powerful ruler in the Universe and yet she looked nothing like it, and therein lay the mistake of the enemies. She was tall and yet looked petite because of her figure. It was lithe and graceful and just bespoke of elegance. She wore a clear white dress with a low bodice, with lavender swirls, that covered her breasts enough to show a bit of cleavage. It was the traditional adult dress that the Lunarian Royalty wore. The lavender swirls on the bodice brought out the lavender colour in her hair that she wore in the style of two meatballs with long flowing streamers on either side of the head. It also went with her lavender-coloured eyes. And it was in the eyes that lay the power and confidence to rule an entire Kingdom.

"Good evening, Queen Selenity. How do you fare this evening?" the royal advisor asked.

"I fare well enough, dear Artemis. Now tell me, how goes your report?" she replied, "And come in and take a seat."

He entered and took the seat she indicated. "My Queen, I am afraid that the news is not too good. I took upon myself both of the assignments and neither yielded what we would have liked to expect. For both of the assignments, the results are increasing."

"I see," she said, and he sat patiently, waiting for her next command.

"Good work, Artemis. I will want written reports so that I can peruse through them later. For the former assignment, I want you to write down your observations every four days. Have a written report done by every twelve days and have them on my desk then. As for the latter, I will have to spend a bit more thought on it but not now, as Serenity's birthday is coming up. Now before you go, find Luna and send her up to me."

"Aye, My Queen. It will be done," with a faint blush on his pale cheeks, he stood up and exited the room.

Queen Selenity hid a small smile. She knew everything that went on in her castle, and if anything, she wanted to see this cat-and-mouse game that both her royal advisors were playing, albeit the fact that they were both cats, so in fact it was a cat-and-cat game.

Once Artemis had exited, she turned back to look through the window and her musings. It was now the month of May, and summer would soon be upon them, and it was in summer that they would celebrate in grand style the eighteenth birthday of her daughter, Lunarian Princess Serenity, heiress to the White Moon Kingdom.

--

Said princess was in her chambers which were located in the west wing of the palace. It was at this wing that afforded the best view of the Terran Earth. It was so breathtaking to gaze at. A futon had been placed in the balcony and she sat perched on it, with her hands loosely folded on the railing and her head rested in the basket that her arms made. It was her favourite past-time: to just sit and gaze for hours at the beautiful blue-green earth.

She sighed. It was her fondest desire to go and visit the planet. But rumours of a vicious people and untamed wilderness stopped her mother from sending her there. From somewhere deep within herself, Serenity knew that there was something, something almost so tangible that she could touch it yet not name it, that existed on the planet solely for her. But enough thoughts of the planet, one of her Senshi had come with some interesting information for her and as of yet, she had deliberately not thought of it but now the time had come to do so. She recounted the scene in her mind:

_Flashback:_

_The mirror was oblong and ornately carved. Gold gildings were etched on the frame in the shape of intertwining roses so that it matched with the interior of the room. In front of the mirror was a small seat with a cushion in the shape of a heart. On it sat the heiress to the Lunarian Kingdom, Princess Serenity. She was looking at her image almost disinterestedly as one of her Senshi, Sailor Venus stood behind her and took out the pins out of her hair, letting the silver mass of hair flow languidly and pool on the ground. The light overhead made the hair shine like pure silver metal as Venus brushed through it slowly and thoroughly. Her cerulean blue eyes eyed her Senshi, then finding that uninteresting, she returned to peruse her face once more. She knew she looked a lot like her mother but despite looking like her, she wished to have an almost different face with different coloured hair and eyes, along with a different personality. Maybe in a next lifetime … or maybe not, considering how long Lunarian royalty lived._

_After brushing her hair, Venus retied her hair into the traditional Lunarian style that only the female royalty were allowed to wear: two buns on either side of her head with the long flowing streams of silver hair behind her. As she was almost done, Serenity made sure to thank her graciously. As she did so, a knock came on the door to her chamber._

"_Yes, who is it?" she called out in a lilting voice._

"_Sailor Mercury, at your service, Princess," the voice replied._

"_Do come in, Mercury," Serenity said. The door opened and the blue-haired Senshi of Ice entered and stood at the entrance, waiting for her permission to enter some more._

"_Venus, thank you for your time and for brushing my hair. I appreciate it greatly. Now if you will excuse us, I will like to have a talk with Sailor Mercury."_

"_Of course, Princess. It was my pleasure. I bid you adieu for now," with that, the Senshi of Love left._

"_Come in Mercury and close the door behind you. Have a seat," said Serenity, motioning for her Senshi to sit on the accompanying love seat. After taking her seat, cool navy blue eyes turned to look at her Princess._

"_Good morning, Princess. At least, I trust it has been good to you so far?" she questioned._

"_Yes, Mercury, it has been good to me. Now tell me what you have come to tell me," said Serenity in a quiet undemanding voice._

"_Well, Princess, being your one of guards and advisors, I thought I ought to let you know or at least have a warning of what is to come."_

"_Come for who, Mercury?"_

_She looked up at her and said, "You, Princess. Now it is generally known that if there is an heiress to the Kingdom and if she reaches her eighteenth birthday, she is to start learning to take over the reins of the Kingdom …"_

"_Ah," said Serenity softly, "so the time has come at last. I was wondering when it would come. It seemed most unlikely to me that I would remain a child forever. Eighteenth birthday you say?"_

"_Yes," Mercury confirmed, "but that is not the only thing."_

_This caught her attention and Serenity lifted her head to stare at her, "What else is there?" She barely masked her trepidation at hearing the answer._

"_This is not a generally known fact so you will have never heard of this. By the end of your eighteenth year, you must be married," she stated matter-of-factly. _

_Serenity continued to stare and after some long moments when no emotions showed on her face, Mercury fidgeted a tiny bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the unwavering stare._

_She offered a timid, "Princess? Are you feeling alright?"_

_This broke whatever trance the Princess had been in. "Yes, Mercury. I am alright. Although I did not want to hear it, I can't say I am surprised at hearing this. But I thank you for the forewarning."_

"_You are welcome, Princess. I suspect that as your eighteenth birthday is approaching, you will be most likely engaged in a conversation with Queen Selenity soon," said Mercury._

_Then she got on one knee, took one of Serenity's hands and kissed it, asking, "May I request permission to leave, Princess?"_

"_Yes, you may request and it is granted," said Serenity a bit absent-mindedly, thinking that it was so unnecessary for someone who was supposed to be very close to her. Mercury murmured her thanks and walked out of the room._

_Serenity stood and looked at herself in the mirror. __**Who am I? No, I think the more important question is, who am I going to become?**__ Then she lifted her dress slightly and headed to the balcony to sit on the futon and not think for a while. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

--

This is just a bit of an introduction. It's not what you might expect it is. Give me a fair chance and please continue reading until the very end and then decide if you liked reading it. It will be a long story and so it will be much more until Serenity and Endymion meet. So please read til the end and leave me a review telling me your opinion. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. ****  
**

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY: I**

**Chapter (ii):**

In the bright sunlight, swords slashed through the air and gleamed like they were brand new. Though, the swords weren't the only things gleaming. Emerald green eyes gleamed from behind a beech tree as she gazed upon of the combatants in the sword battle. Her eyes voraciously raked his form as he danced forward and back again. Nothing short of a pierce to her eyes could have drawn her attention.

A clang of metal against metal fairly vibrated in tangible waves throughout their surroundings. A hint of concern flashed through the emerald eyes, for she worried that a slice of flesh might have occurred on her crush. An extremely handsome crush at that. But she need not have been concerned for neither combatant incurred one as they were both equally matched. At that point in time, each held his sword by his rival's neck. When neither gave, a third person now gave a short shrill whistle, thus ending the battle.

The swords were lowered reluctantly as though they were not satisfied with the result and would rather continue until the end of time, dramatic as that sounded. But seeing as it was futile as the third person gave a sound speech about having to accept a draw until either was more fully prepared. At that, the rivals sheepishly grinned and tucked their swords into the scabbards and hugged each other as a sort of truce. Then all three left the field and headed towards a large castle that was located behind the perch of beech trees.

The person with emerald eyes made sure she stayed still in the tree as they passed by, and as they did, she almost let out a sigh at seeing him walk by so closely. Ah, the things she would do, just to catch a glimpse of him. Really, she ought to know better, seeing as all she wanted would never come about, considering she was one of the lower simple ladies and he, the prince of the Earth.

After they had reached a fair distance away, she swung her legs over and dropped to a crouch on the ground. A bell tolled in the distance and thus signified the end of her trek out here. If she wasn't back at the castle to attend the Queen, who knew what would happen. She shook the leaves of ruby red hair and swung it around several times to make sure they all dropped out. After scanning her attire to make sure that it was utterly devoid of hints of the trip that she took, she set off for the castle.

"Castle" really was too simple a word for it. It was enormous and housed many and many people. So many that it wasn't very surprising the hundreds showed up each day for a chance to be employed. There were just so many things to be done and enough weren't there. She stifled a snort. Although she was a lowly lady-in-waiting, it didn't mean that she wanted to be engaged in activities that would leaver her white hands darkened with who-knew-what.

After all, despite her position on the social ladder, it didn't escape her notice that she attracted the looks of many men, especially the virile ones. But lo and behold, there was only one virile male she wanted and he was out of her reach. Still it didn't hurt to dream of her and him together as the future monarchs of the Terran Kingdom. His midnight black hair and her fiery ruby red would meld together, along with his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes matched by her emerald eyes. She sighed. What gorgeous colour combinations they could make together.

But as the castle loomed closer, she dispelled the wishful thinkings from her mind and walked bristly and yet with a certain feline elegance towards the main door. The front door guards barely spared her a glance until she smiled cattily and went jauntily through it to find her Queen.

"Lady Beryl," she heard a voice call her from one of the side doors. "Queen Calyce awaits your presence in her chamber."

She bowed in thanks to her informer and walked unhurriedly to the Queen's chambers. Beryl supposed that the Queen wanted to speak to her about some trivial matter or even perhaps do her hair for her, so no need to worry.

At reaching the Queen's doors, she informed the guards of who she was and her purpose. They uncrossed their lances and allowed her entrance to the grand chamber that was called the "Queen's Chambers" unsurprisingly. She found the Queen seated in front of her dresser and reading a letter that she clutched rather tightly in her hand. Beryl thought, in fear in combination with a bit of anger, it would seem.

"My Queen, Lady Beryl at your service. What may I do for you?" she asked, bowing her body as she did so.

"Rise, Lady Beryl. I would like you to do my hair for me please," Queen Calyce said, folding the letter and placing it within a reticule that lay on the dresser.

Beryl stood up and went to stand behind the Queen and took the brush from the dresser. She combed out the long midnight black tresses that her son had taken after her. It was undeniably a beautiful colour, one that would look extreme in its beauty if she were to have a child with Endymion. Ah, the dreams.

They stayed in that position for awhile until the Queen spoke softly. "Lady Beryl, do tell me. How did you come about the title 'Lady'?"

Beryl started and wondered where the question had come from. "Well, Your Majesty, my mother was but a lowly common woman from the village and she did her work as a scullery maid. But it has been said she held beauty of a certain appeal, but yet it wasn't enough to garner her a proper decent marriage because of her position," she said with a little disdain towards the end, "but as the story goes, there was a lord present at the Everold Manor at the time that took interest in her."

"Who was this lord? Mayhap I know of him."

"Nay. I think not. His name was Lord Beryllonite. He was a lowly squire but had enough status to gain the title of lordship. My mother became heavy with child and he was wrought with guilt, for he knew that he could not hope to marry her and give proper credit to the child, so he left a deed stating certain memberships of land were to be left to the child when grown and thus given the title of lordship or ladyship, if he or she were still unmarried by the age of eighteen."

"I see. Therefore, how many years above eighteen are you at present?"

"A score and nine, Your Majesty." At that, Queen Calyce fell silent and went into her internal thoughts (A/N: can thoughts be external?). After a few minutes, she asked again another question.

"So now tell me again, Lady Beryl, why it is that you have not married yet, seeing as you have deeds to land in your name as well as being one my waiting ladies?"

"Your Majesty, it is a question I have oft asked myself and yet only one answer persists. I fear that my heart has been taken by one only and so I can not hope of tying the knot of sacred married with anyone else but him," Beryl said, a glint of desire flashing in her eyes as she thought of the handsome prince.

"Has the one who has taken your heart in such a fashion not want to marry you?"

A slight flush covered Beryl's almost paper-white cheeks, "Oh, I have not told him. It is much too beyond my scope to tell him of it."

"Nonsense. I insist you must tell him. After all, at your present age, you are no longer in your youth and age is starting to creep up on you."

Beryl raged inside. How dare she suggest she was old? A mere ten years' difference between her and the prince did not make her love heinous or any less conspicuous? But wait, the hag-for-a-queen did not know that she was talking about the prince.

"I'm reassured that you place your concern in me, Your Majesty."

Right then Beryl had finished braiding the Queen's hair and was now standing a little back away from the seat on which the Queen still sat, with her back to her.

Queen Calyce turned slowly around, touching the hairdo faintly and said, "Therein lies your mistake, Lady Beryl. My concern lay not within your welfare, but that of my son."

A thin red-hot wire was on the verge of break-point within her. She showed no outside facial expression. "My Queen? I beg your pardon," she said with a hint of shock lacing her voice.

"Lady Beryl, let nothing leave this room until both you and I are sure that you are crystal clear in what you should know and should do. I know of your regular little trips into the grounds in front of the castle, where you claim to be searching for herbs, and of your slacking of duties here at the castle. You may claim the appellation of a lady but a lady does not have depraved habits such as yours concerning young boys. My son may no longer be a boy physically but by your standards and age, he is not suitable for you or should I say, I do not for the slightest moment acknowledge that you would be of good background material for him."

By then Queen Calyce stood up to her full 5 ft 5 inch frame and delivered the last word, "I will expect to see in the nearby future that you are to be no where near the prince, nor to have anything to do with him, nor to even entertain thoughts concerning him. Is that understood?"

The wire just barely managed to stay together and Beryl ground her teeth and lied through the same teeth and replied, "I understand, Your Majesty. It will not occur again."

Queen Calyce looked at her carefully for a few tense moments, then reclining her head slightly with a nod, she left her chambers with a twirl of the gown she wore.

Beryl stood stock still while her fists slowly clenched and unclenched themselves. They itched to snatch the porcelain vase nearby and toss at the nearest wall, or even better to taken the beautiful ornate French dagger lying on the dresser and run after the Queen and slay her throat, all the while smiling with a frigidness as the crimson blood would poor out. Then she left the chambers, nothing touched.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. **

--

** And thanks to my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read it and post your comments on it, so here are my personal thanks to you:**

**SerenityDeath**: I'm happy that you like the story. I sincerely hope that you like the following chapters to come and that you leave reviews for those too.

**NeoQueen Serena:** I'm sorry I didn't include Endymion in this. I was originally planning to do but somehow while typing the line changed and the course ran different. He'll be coming soon though. I can feel it in the air or in my hands, I should say. Hope you review again.

**Madison Carthy:** I'm glad that you think it is interesting. I hope that it will continue to be interesting and keep your focus on it. Hope you review again.

**FireSenshi2:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it and I will definitely continue the story so that you can hopefully continue reviewing it, lol.

**Shadow's Moon Hime: **It delights me that you think that the story should be continued so I hope you have enjoyed this one as well.

**So tell me what you thought about it? Anything and any comment is welcome. So please leave any comment. Of course, more comments mean I put out the next chapter much more quickly. So pretty pretty please leave one. Thank you... **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. ****  
**

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (iii):**

There was a magnitude of different shapes and sizes of clouds in the sky. A sky that was now emblazoned with the warming reddish orange hues of the setting sun, and yet somehow, there managed to be pink scattered throughout the clouds and the sky itself. It was unbelievable and there was yet to be something that could exist and be called magnificent just as this scene.

Standing at the edge of the cliff made him feel like the king of the world, or at least part of it anyway, which he supposed in a way that he was already. Still, it didn't hurt to just stand there and feel the cooling effect of the oncoming twilight breeze against his face, while the majestic sunset slowly disappeared from his view. But the best had yet to come, so he stood, relaxed in his thoughts, and waited for the slow glow of appreciation and wonder to flow through him.

As the sunset was slowly ousted, the warm hues darkened into the mysterious shades of violet until it was totally black. And then as if someone held a tinderbox and a splint, twinkling stars began popping out everywhere.

Soon, he had the entire galaxy held bare for him to gaze at and ogle over. Although ogle was too strong a word. He just had a tendre for the stars, the astrophysics behind them. Everything they stood for, held back from inspection was spell-binding to say the least. He had recently come unto the acquisition of this star-gazing ability to read and interpret "what the stars told him", as one of his fellow generals had put it. His friend shouldn't be so quick to judge them by just what they appeared from this view because in reality, they were probably immensely huger than Earth itself and held technology of a people so advanced that it would more than likely put Earth to shame.

Tonight he had forgotten to bring his telescope, but no matter, he would remedy that the following night when he returned here. The appearance of a particular star shook him out of his reveries and he realized that he was late for reaching back at the castle. It was his turn to guard the Prince and really and truly, he did not want to be late so that he would be on the receiving end of his leader's reproving glare, and if he was unlucky, a lengthy lecture on how he shouldn't waste time doing things that were of no importance to the welfare of his prince and so on.

As he walked back towards the gelding he had tied to the nearest tree close to the cliff, his chestnut brown hair flew around his face and his chocolate brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as he reached up to move them away. It was beyond him to understand why it was that only his Prince could keep the hair on his head short while the rest of them had it long. Or maybe the smart thing to do would be to be like Zoicite and hold his hair back with something, then he realized with a shake of his head, that that was the exact same reason he had not done that before. The action would make him look feminine so alas, leaving him the only option of leaving it the way it was. Cutting was not an option. If anything, he would look even more the female with a bob cut around his face. It was hilarious and scary at the same time to think of, to say the least.

But enough musings of his hair, he was expected back at the castle and to the castle he headed with posthaste. General Nephrite could not now be known as the tardy one when Jadeite already occupied that position. So off he went, his long sable hair blowing out behind him, making him one of the dashing handsome men that so many women went into a swoon for.

The horse and its rider entered through the side gates and whispered to the guards that no one was to know that he had just come in. They nodded in the affirmative and he went stealthily to the stables, with the reins of the horse in his hands.

Nephrite opened the stable doors and led his horse through towards its stall. After making sure the horse was properly installed within its stall and that it had sufficient hay, he turned around after locking the gate, and in doing so, got one of the many shocks of his life.

One would think with a star-gazing ability, he should have been able to predict the near future. But alas the star-gazing only allowed him to view for others, and none for himself, thus he was given a shock.

Really and truly, it was more of a shock combined with a jolt of bemused irritation when he found his leader standing there looking at him with the same look of reproach he imagined would be there. General Kunzite, the leader of the team that guarded Prince Endymion, was an extremely hard man to please. One glance at this body and the face to go with it was enough to convince anyone of that notion.

Kunzite was just as tall as Nephrite, and whereas the latter had sable hair, the former had whitish-silver hair that was straight instead of wavy like Nephrite's. Now that he thought about it, he had never asked his leader if he also thought his hair was an annoyance too. The glint of his hair matched the glint of impenetrable silver eyes under hooded silver eyebrows. His lips were set in a thin line of reproval, a sign matched by the unmoving lines of his muscular body decked out in a similar uniform that Nephrite wore (A/N: just imagine what the generals usually wear).

"Where have you been, Nephrite?" he asked now.

"A pleasant evening to you, General Kunzite. I have just returned from a trek through the forest," Nephrite replied.

"General, we have talked about tactics, haven't we?"

"Tactics, commander? Well, yes we have discussed them. What of them?"

"Do not ever dare to use the lying tactic with me," Kunzite intoned in a steely voice.

Nephrite gave a slight start, and his salute went down the grain, so to speak, and when he found his voice again, he said, "I apologize, commander. I shall not attempt to use that particular tactic with you again."

"Then let us re-attempt the situation. Where have you been?"

"At the cliffs, commander."

"I see. At best, you better hope that I do indeed see. But there is no time for me to continue this discussion with you therefore I must dismiss you. Go and relieve Jadeite of his shift."

Nephrite gave another salute and practically fell into a run, glancing once behind to see if a demon in the disguise of Kunzite was after him. As he wasn't, he headed more slowly up towards the castle, slowing to a halt to look up at it.

At the same time Nephrite was gazing up at the castle, the person he was to relieve his duties of, was looking up the sky, at a star that was just shy of coming close to the silver moon that hung high in the inky black night. The star shone of a faint red sheen and nothing in his entire life had ever entranced him more than that pinpoint of red glitter in the night sky.

Of course, he kept that little tidbit to himself. It wouldn't do for Nephrite or Kunzite to know because if the latter knew, he would be deemed crazy and relieved of his duties immediately and he did not want that. As much as he disliked the idea of spending much of his life safe guarding someone's life, at least it was someone he loved and respected very much, so much so that he would and did willingly put his life on line for him.

Jadeite spared a glance to his ebony haired liege and friend, and seeing that he was still seated by the fireplace with a literature novel in his hands, he went back to looking through the window. As he did so, he noticed a figure hurrying from the stables towards the castle and knew that his time with his lord was up.

"My liege?"

Prince Endymion heard one of his general's voices and put his book down to look up.

"Ah, Nephrite. Enter."

"Good evening to thee, my liege. How do you fare this fine evening where the stars whisper to each other and try their best outshine the others and yet pale in comparison with the crescent-shaped moon?"

"Well put, my friend. And Endymion it is to you. No more 'my liege' for the evening," he said sternly, then turned to Jadeite, "Jadeite, I know by Kunzite's timetable and whatnot that your time guarding me is up. But that is all nonsense. You are more than welcome to spend more time with Nephrite and I."

Jadeite shook his head. "Nay, Endymion. As much as your offer tempts me to stay, I fear Kunzite more than I fear anything else in this world so nothing could compel me to disobey him. Besides, it is time for a patrol. Zoicite awaits me in the second hallway of the east wing."

"Well, it seems Kunzite has gotten all of you bested," he sighed, "If you must, then you must. Go then. Until next time we meet."

Jadeite walked over to the prince and slipped in a little bow and a nod to Nephrite before heading out the door. As he continued walking, he slipped another glance backwards and another through one of the many windows at the single star that unwaveringly always commanded his attention when he looked outside, then he forgot it promptly and went to find Zoicite.

Nephrite turned around after watching Jadeite walk away to see his prince regarding him thoughtfully. "I am willing to bet you were by the cliffs, were you not?"

He nodded his head slowly, wondering where this was going.

"You know I must be of practical stuff and not indulge in whims but those are just plain …" he stopped, then waved his hand slightly, "…. You know, 'nothings'. A part of me does believe in the magic, in the something that is slightly beyond us. Therefore I implore you to tell me anything that you might have gathered from the stars concerning this dilemma that we are in currently."

Nephrite was astounded, to say the least. He would have expected the prince condone his activities most of all, and yet here he was supporting it and even more greatly, asking him for his opinion.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, my liege …" at the cough, he started over, "Endymion, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not just blowing off my predilection or considering it worthless and useless."

"I just might, Nephrite if nothing of it comes true."

"And you would most assuredly be right. The stars have told me …..

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**--  
**

** And thanks to my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read it and post your comments on it, so here are my personal thanks to you:**

**Shadow's Moon Hime: **I'm glad you thought it was well-written. I tried my best. I included Endymion in this chapter but not wholly as you or any of the other readers would have liked. I'll include a little bit more about him in the next chapter, I think. Hope you review again!

**Nandini709: **Thanks for reviewing! There's a bit of Endymion in this and a whole lot more in the future. Hope you review again!

**NeoQueen Serena: **I'm floored with your honest review. It made my day. I wasn't exactly sure that I was going to put in Beryl's POV until my fingers at the keyboard took over. Glad you found it well-captured. I'm looking forward to your next review.

**Moon Princess Elizabeth:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope it will continue to be a cool story. Hope you review again!

**Remember reviews make me update faster so ... **

**Don't forget to review!!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. ****  
**

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (iv):**

In the dead calm of the night, the air barely bristled and yet it did when an object suddenly whistled through it from nowhere it seemed. It flew with a certain precision, knowing exactly when, how and where it would land. Around the lackluster grey of leaves of trees it wove through, zigzagging at the most inconvenient places until it saw the shiny expanse of liquid that glimmered like softly hewn threads of pure silver.

Now it sped towards with the same certain precision, calculating how many more meters it would have to go before it landed elsewhere, and elsewhere would be most unsatisfactory. So it was on the third day before a big event that was to occur, that it fell with a splash into the liquid.

It reached the bottom of the shallow fluid with a slight resounding thud, and there it lay until the morn rose with the sun far away to the east, far far away from its sight. It nestled comfortably knowing that it would soon be found and soon its purpose would be close to having been achieved, and so it lay, faintly radiating a neon glow that flickered on and off.

--

Far away to the east, an immense globe of ever-boiling gases sputtered now and then here and there. The ever-boiling was starting to lower to a simmer, and would soon reach something that matched the barely moving waters of pure silver described earlier; it was only a matter of time … mathematics really in its most basic form.

_To: Her Majesty, the Royal Queen Selenity of the White Moon, Lunar Kingdom_

_Reference # 44:_

_My Queen, when you get ahold of this report, I will presume that you have read the previous references. Those should give you some idea of the physics concerning the situation. I was assured by one of my aides, Aristotle, that the Princess of Mercury has been in to see you concerning the matter. At this present time, I am located on the planet of Mercury itself and what a contrast it is from the Moon. One has always heard of the ever-present ice located almost everywhere and the gorgeous, though the term is misplaced, castles and sculptures are a lot to behold._

_But enough of the tourist description. Regarding the purpose you have sent me on, I am afraid that more bad news is about to be read by you. The ice in Mercury is no longer retaining its shape. It is decidedly getting warmer and warmer light day by light day. Its people have started making complaints to King Hermes and he is feeling most vexed because a solution to the problem is eluding him. Of course, knowing what caused the problem would be of extreme great help, but alas, we are no closer to determining the cause than we are to solving it._

_King Hermes of Mercury wishes for me to inform you that the entire race of scientists located there, is at out disposal, and so should we require them, we may do so at the most convenient time possible. I think, my Queen, if I may be bold to say so, that he is quite desperate or may seem to appear so, and will do anything to get his beloved planet back into its natural shape._

_On the other hand, in Mars, the weather seems the same stifling hot it always is, albeit a bit hotter now than previous. The people there claim that they have seen nothing suspicious or anything that might rise their suspicions. I do not know whether to take that in good faith or to doubt it. As it is known, the Martians are known for their spiritualism and take it very seriously, so if they say that they have not noticed anything suspicious, I will probably be inclined to accept them at their word and rejoice internally for that little bit of hope. But, my Queen, the problem still remains at hand, and is very confounding, for if the Martians are claiming what they say, then what is going on?_

_I know that that is the purpose you have sent me on, and so I shall accomplish it. In another light week, I shall be en route to Venus. If I am granted permission to ask, would it be possible for Advisor Luna to meet me there? Being Venusians, that would give the two of us the edge in gathering as much information as possible, and of course, once the data having been collected, it will be delivered straight into your hands from Advisor Luna herself. _

_I hope I have allayed some of your fears, at least for a little while, your Majesty. _

_Your Advisor,_

_Artemis._

Once more gazing out the window at the Crystal Tower that was within her gaze, Queen Selenity closed the reference into neat folds and slipped it into a drawer that was marked especially for these sorts of letters. A sigh escaped her lips and thought that King Hermes meant best, but for now she would depend on her advisors, both Artemis and Luna, to do the digging and analysis for now.

Over the past few months, the Sun that was located in the centre of the galaxy and that was the reason for all life within the galaxy, was showing signs of … "weathering", one might say. The large globe, resplendent in all its glory, was showing signs of deterioration and that wasn't a good sign; for if the Sun was seen to having problems, then that meant automatically, all the planets and their supporting life were in danger.

Being the Monarch of the Silver Alliance, it was up to her to monitor the well-being of the galaxy, to discover problems before they had a chance to occur, and to stomp them once they did. But now, it seemed the problem with the Sun, had been occurring for a long time, and that it was only now the deceptive cover had been lifted, and the occupants of the Silver Alliance were beginning to feel the effects, hence the reference letters or reports.

The Silver Alliance once consisted of nine planets: Mercury, Mars, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, but recently, if you thought in terms of centuries, Earth had dropped out of the Alliance for some reason that no one remembered, but that was neither here nor there. All that counted was the fact Earth had recently, now if you thought in terms of decades, refused to rejoin the Alliance so that remained that.

These eight planets were her concern, her headache and now heartache when she thought of all the people suffering. Of course, it also included her own people, but it didn't seem to be affecting them yet but still the urge to protect them was even stronger and so she spent even more in the Crystal Tower of late in order to lengthen the period of safety.

Then there was her daughter to consider. The problems of the galaxy seemed insignificant when she thought of the fact that Serenity would soon turn eighteen, ending the dream that wished she would stay young forever. Soon enough, the thought entered her head, reminding her that now was not the time to feel sad or to reminisce. There were too many things to be completed.

Queen Selenity rose from her seat, making sure her twin lavender streams were behind her then went out of her office, and walked through some corridors, passing numerous doorways until she reached the ground floor. Here, many people bustled about, doing their various tasks, nodding or bowing as it may be, when she walked by. She merely gave an imperceptible nod to them and continued her way to the grand front doors.

The impeccably dressed guards uncrossed their lances and heaved the door open to let her out and then closed them again. The Queen walked down age-old worn white marble steps out into a gazebo that further broadened to a more immense garden that seemed dim and muted from a distance, but was in actual reality, glowing colours of duller colours; an oxymoron really.

Straight ahead of her, as the crow flew, loomed the majestic Crystal Tower. There was still a lot more yards to walk before she reached the one thousand feet radius that warned of outsiders to intrude. As the feet got eaten up, she passed many many more flowers and the number of people she crossed, dwindled down to almost zero until she became the lone one walking gracefully across the perimeter of the Crystal Tower.

Sometimes it came as a wonder to her that no one else but persona of the White Moon line could feel the awe-inspiring radiating aura that was around the Crystal Tower. If only the public could feel the goodness, the beauty of it, then there wouldn't be so much bad in the world. But alas, as the saying went, there had to be bad to balance out the good.

The doors to the Tower were never locked, seeing as anyone else who dared enter were burnt to a crisp, so she entered without any difficulty. Once inside she headed for the altar was located in the centre of the room. Nine pillars stood there, forming a nonagon, each having the insignia of the nine planets. Only the one for Earth had dimmed over time, so much that it was barely recognizable. In the location pinpointing the exact centre of the nonagon, was the Silver Imperium Crystal. The crystal was perched upon a dial that showed the markings of the galaxy, the positions of the planets as they continued to revolve around the Sun, and the crystal lay there, emitting a soft but strong whitish-silver glow as well as giving off a slight humming sound.

The Tower itself was completely pristine white. The pillars on the other hand had colours respective of their planets. The dial that the crystal was on, was silver. There was a small pedestal by the dial and so Queen Selenity stood on it with her hands clasped.

She closed her eyes and thoughts sped through her mind like a fast-flowing stream until she came upon one that kept her mind at a stock-still. This one was of her daughter, Princess Serenity. And so she spent some time over her, praying, wishing, longing wildly yet restricting herself to praying for one thing. Then she moved to other things of great concern, such as the Sun.

As such prayers are to be kept private, I will not continue further as to tell you what exactly she prayed for. But I am sure, dear readers, that you can hazard a guess or guesses, I might say.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**--**

** And thanks to my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read it and post your comments on it, so here are my personal thanks to you:**

**EvanSol0919: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you picked up on the hint. Hope you review again!

**Trixie**: Thanks for reviewing! Ahhh, it feels good to know that you like the way I write ... after all, I aim to please! Hope you review again!

**sailorashes**: About the whole formality thing, I hadn't actually planned it out that way. It's just that in my head, I don't see the Senshi and the Princess being very close during this Millenium. As for Endymion, they're a tad bit closer but how much, I won't say right now. Hope you review again!

**Shadow's Moon Hime**: Thank you for constantly reviewing. It means a lot. We won't know what Nephrite predicts til later on, so til then, hope you review again!

**Twilit Fire:** Uh, just to be sure, you are NeoQueen Serena, right? If you are, thanks for reviewing. Does the chicken dance? Lol. That's hilarious. And yup, you picked up correctly on the hint. Points to you. Hope you review again!

**Remember reviews make me update faster so ...**

**Don't forget to review!! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.****  
**

**A/N:** Hi. I just wanted to throw this question out to you, the readers. Actually it's two questions. (1) Is the prologue okay the way it is or should I change it to something more intriguing? If yes, to what then? Any ideas are welcome. (2) How many of you guys are interested in this time era, seeing as I'm new to all this?

Any comments or ideas that you would like to be seen in the story are welcome. I'm open to any of them so please don't hesitate to let me know. Or questions either.

So here's the fifth installment. Hope you read and enjoy it! **Don't forget to review because I LOVE them!!**

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (v):**

Something interesting was happening. And Princess Serenity wanted to know what the commotion was all about. She had woken up from morning slumber at hearing the ruckus going on just beyond the castle walls. Twisting to her other side hadn't helped and neither had slamming her lavender pillow over her face. She then tried closing the balcony door to dispel the noise but alas that didn't help either.

She let out a huff of annoyance and resigned herself to not being able to sleep anymore. She got up and stalked towards her personal toilette area, where she quickly divested herself of the virgin-white night-gown and took a quick shower, then dressed herself in the required princess mode: a long flowing white gown with two small sleeves and a slightly-cut front with golden swirls around the bust area.

Serenity then did her hair herself rapidly, not wanting to waste any more time in calling in one of her Senshi to do it for her. Having established the twin streamers of silver hair, she slipped on a pair of dainty pale pink slippers and headed out of her room, finally ready to get down to the problem that had woken her up.

Whispering 'Good morn' to everyone that she passed was a bit tiring but as a princess, it was expected. She was just about to walk across the main hallway towards the front doors when her mother's voice rang out.

"Serenity dear, please wait."

Serenity halted, and felt another pang of annoyance zing through her. She knew what was about to come and hated that it had to happen.

She turned around, "Hello Mother. I bid you a good morn."

The Queen had walked placidly towards and now said, "As I to you, my dear. Will you not accompany me to break our fast at the table in the dining hall?"

"Of course, Mother, how else can I not?" Serenity replied, her irritation slightly driven away when she took in the appearance of her mother.

Selenity tucked her arm through her daughter's and guided their walks towards the dining hall. "So do tell me, Serenity, where you were heading to in such haste?"

"Well, Mother, I woke to the most dreadful commotion and it just would not die so I was headed on my way to see what it was all about."

"Alone?"

"Uhh … yes, Mother."

"Have we not talked of this already? How many more times must I repeat it?" Selenity asked a bit angrily, "You are just not some ordinary girl who can walk and go to wherever she pleases whenever she pleases. That is the precise reason you have a guard. The Sensei? Remember them, dear daughter? They are assigned to protect you at all times."

"Yes, Mother," Serenity replied drearily. "I know, I know. I forgot in my haste of getting ready. It just slipped my mind. I guess I was a bit steamed about not being able to lie a while longer."

The queen merely gave a slight delicate snort (A/N: putting delicate before snort doesn't make the snort any more delicate, does it? Lol).

"Honestly Serenity. What am I going to do about you? Now let us break our fast and you should dearly hope that at least one of your Sensei is there to accompany you afterwards."

Serenity hoped. On entering the hall, she and her mother sat at their respective seats and luckily for her, Sailor Mars, the Sensei of Fire and Spirits, was already present there.

Princess Raye-Leth was the Princess of Mars, or better known as the Senshi of Fire and Spirits; spirits because she was also one of the main priestesses, one of the most highly respected there was. At a slender height of 5 ft 8 inches, she had long swirling locks of raven mixed with the deepest shades of purple. The exact same shade of deep purple was reflected in her eyes. This, along with her slighted crooked patrician nose and blood-red mouth, lent her a very exotic look, one that many females vied for. Normally she was a calm person, a trait that was required by most priestesses but she was also known for her fiery temper that once orchestrated, took a lengthy time to smolder down.

She was dressed today in a white blouse and long red skirt. The expression on her face at the moment wasn't one of serene calm but one of slowly-building up anger. There was a still time yet before it would reach the highest level but oh, it was getting there.

"Good morn, Mars. How fare you?" Serenity asked, sitting beside her.

Princess Raye-Leth, (also called Raye for short), turned her head towards Serenity and contemplated her for a minute before answering. "Fine, Princess," she replied shortly.

Serenity did enjoy seeing spirit in people, not that they should just back down and retreat into some shell that was labeled for when in contact with the Moon Princess. She simply did not abide it.

"Oh, Mars? That does not sound fine at all. In fact, if I were to hazard a guess, you want to blow up something so that does not fine at all indeed."

Mars sat, stewing in anger/resentment. It was just too bad that they were the closest, loosely termed, as anyone else.

"Fine, Princess, if you want to know then you shall know. The ruckus outside has not been toning down the noise level; instead it seems to be steadily rising. Early this morn, I was in the Fire Room and I could not meditate, I could not concentrate for the noise kept interfering," said Mars angrily, her hands gesticulating what she felt.

"Hmmm …" said Serenity, "Oh wait, this is the same noise that is still going on outside beyond the walls?"

At her nod, Serenity continued, "Well, that is most beneficial then. I was on my way there because I could not get any sleep but Mother intercepted me and informed me that I had need of one of my guardians therefore I believe we have a solution here as we both have a mutual interest in this noisy commotion."

Mars' face now brightened considerably.

"Am I going to like what you have in mind?" Serenity questioned hesitantly.

"For your own safety, Princess, I'd advise to stay away from me if I feel the need to blow up."

"Eep," said Serenity in an undignified squeak. The Queen, on hearing her, threw a sharp reprimand at her, "Serenity!"

"I apologize, Mother," she said hastily. Selenity relaxed then and continued breaking her fast.

The Princess turned back to her conversation with Mars, "Well, Mars? What have you got to say?"

"I am in agreement with you, Princess. We shall head there after you have broken your fast."

Twenty light minutes later, Serenity had finished eating and informing her mother of her whereabouts, found both the princess and her sensei walking rapidly out of the castle, dodging through intertwined gardens towards the walls that were far to the west.

Having reached there and the guards on seeing the princess with one of her guardians, let them through. Outside the walls was a rocky little path that led towards the Sea of Serenity, aptly named after the female monarchs of the Lunar Kingdom.

The rocky path continued its way downwards, sometimes spiraling and now it was surrounded on either side by thick dense yet pale bushes and trees. The duo hurried along the path, albeit a bit more slowly now as they both wore heels.

Once at the bottom of the path, they followed the sound of the noise over the sands until they came around a corner and met a throng of people gathered around something that had caught their interest.

They tried unobtrusively at first to hear what was going on.

"I say we chuck it back into the Sea where it was first found," one person shouted. "No, we ought to burn it," another exclaimed.

"No, no, you can't do either. That faint glow says that it's auspicious. Mayhap it is a sign from the gods."

"Are you dense, my dear fellow? A sign from the gods? The eerie yellow-green glow can not be auspicious. It has mal intent," another said.

Serenity and Mars looked at each other, more puzzled than before. When the throng refused to part ways so that they might have a look at whatever it was they were arguing over, Mars got impatient and decided it was time the authority had arrived.

She quickly transformed into her sailor fuku, the official uniform of the Senshi.

"People of the Moon," she said in a loud commanding voice, "what goes on here?"

Immediately the arguments stopped and everyone turned around to see who had spoken. On seeing who it was, they immediately one forward to speak for them all.

"Sailor Mars," he said respectfully, giving a bow, "may I speak for us all?"

"You may."

"Well as you know, the sweepers do their job of ensuring the environment is kept clean as the Queen would have it and it seems that one of the sweepers came upon an object in the shallow waters of the Sea of Serenity," he pointed in the direction behind the crowd.

"I see. Show me this object," she commanded.

Another person came forward from the throng, this time being one of the said sweepers.

Giving a slight bow, "Sailor Mars, this is the object that we found."

It was square-looking box yet it had uneven sides. There were some faint markings on the side as well as the top, so faint that it was hard to read them. The box itself did not appear to be closed rather tightly, there were thin lines of gaps in between the outer edge and the inner edge of the top cover. And yet, it was hard to open it. There also appeared to be a strange dent of a sort on the top cover, one that seemed designed for a certain or specific shape to fit into. But Mars could not discern as to what kind of a shape that would be. Added to all this was the faint yellow-green glow, a person had mentioned earlier, being emanated from the thin lines of gaps.

Mars moved to take it from the sweeper's hands when Serenity, being too curious for her own sake, came forward to stand beside Mars and take a closer look at what everyone was so hyped up over. She reached out a hand to touch it.

Suddenly the box vibrated violently. It jumped about a mile into the air and landed some meters away. There was a mewling sound coming from it now, like if it been struck by a red-hot poker, and the faint yellow-green glow had intensified to a bright yet menacing colour of green.

Originally Mars had felt no good vibes around it, only a strong sense of foreboding about it. This now certified her suspicions. There was nothing auspicious about it.

"Guards," she shouted, "take the Princess immediately back within the castle to the Queen. Inform her of what has happened. Now!"

Serenity was about to protest but the look on Mars' face scared her. She immediately went along with no complaints and that was the first time the people had noticed her.

Mars turned back to the matter in hand. "Sweepers!"

When they came forward, she gave them explicit commands, telling them what to do with the foreign object.

--

By the end of that day on the White Moon, one light day had passed. Two more remained until the big event.

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks in abundance to my reviewers:**

sailorashes: No probs. Hope I keep you intrigued for the remainder of the story. Hope you review again!

dimyavie : Hey, thanks for reviewing. I can't wait either for them to meet. Hope you review again!

chibiangel413: Lol, I don't think you're the only one who doesn't have patience. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm extremely glad you like the way I have written their characters. Hope you review again!

Shadow's Moon Hime: Thanks. I can kind of imagined the Crystal Tower that way. Hope you review again!

EmmieSailor: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad my style of writing intrigues you as well as others.

XXAbeXX: I think your review made my day so don't think that you're not good at reviewing, you are. And how can I not comment on your review when you took time, even when thinking that you're not good at reviewing, to review? That means a lot to me. So thanks for doing that. I hope you review again!

And a shout out to Jasmin Kaiba for her freely given advice. It meant a lot.

**Please don't forget to review!! Reviews make my day and also make me update faster!! Oh and don't forget to read the first author's note at the top.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, you can sure bet your money that there is no way in hell I'm sharing Endymion with anyone ... alas I don't have Endymion, so what does that tell yah, eh?**

**A/N**: Hi all ... bows head ashamedly ... I'm so SORRY for not updating, schoolwork caught up with me and still is. But I found time to write another chapter and post it! Cheers! ... don't forget to forgive me!

Secondly, I thought I should mention that I changed the prologue. After realizing it wasn't really conducive getting more persons to read, I changed it and it has juicy little tidbits suggesting what is to come later on in the first part of this trilogy so don't forget to go back and read and review it! That's it for now, so until the next chapter, REVIEW because motivation is what I need to post another one. Chao!

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (vi):**

Sailor Mars walked hurriedly down the corridor towards the Queen's office. Her red heels clicked impatiently on the stone tiles as she rapidly assessed the situation that had just occurred, and if the course taken had been the right one. If it weren't ….. then … oh well, what had been done had been done. It was of no use hashing over it.

She reached in front of them and then after hearing her name announced to the Queen, she proceeded to enter them.

She bowed, "Queen Selenity. I am here to present my oral report."

"Very well. Proceed," replied the queen.

Mars described the box and her feelings concerning it. "It was not overwhelming at first. What I gathered was a great sense of foreboding, something that did not sit well with nature. Then Princess Serenity approached, being too curious. All I can think of to describe it is the way when one reacts sodium with water: extremely unexpected and violent. I immediately sent the princess back to the castle and told the guards to inform you of the situation."

"I see. What did you do with the box?"

"I did not think it would have been wise to throw the thing back into the Sea or leave anywhere here on the White Moon so I pondered more on the issue. On further thought, with such an unwelcome response from the box in the princess's presence, I thought that it would bring harm to the Silver Alliance and since there is only one planet not belonging to the Alliance, I sent it there."

At that the Queen seemed to be shook out of her pensiveness.

"The Earth, Mars? No, no, no," she repeated, distressed.

"You ought not to have done that. I was about to engage in some transactions that might have retied the Earth's loyalties to the Alliance. Now if that box turns out to bring harm, and the fact that it was sent from the White Moon, all negotiations would immediately cease and a war would ensue."

Sailor Mars fell silent at this, and thoughts raced through her head until suddenly an almost irrational, completely nonsensical one took hold.

"My Queen?" her tone cautious.

"Yes, Mars?"

"How about this plan of action? Send me to the Terran planet and dispose of the problem right away."

Queen Selenity looked at her, astonished that such a thought had not entered her head. "Send you alone? … No, Mars. It simply will not do. Besides whom would you go as?"

She felt slightly insulted until she realized the truth behind her words. She was born a princess and then trained as a warrior. She wasn't exactly the right material cut out for espionage.

"My Queen, I assure you that I can do it. I will do it to the best of my abilities. Besides it is not as if we have any other option, is there? The less time wasted, the better and sooner it should be before any of the Earth people happen to pick it up."

Apparently her argument held sway over the monarch, for a few more contemplative minutes, said monarch replied, "You are right. However I must go over this with Luna and Artemis to clear up any mishaps that might occur. Once we are done, I shall call for you and debrief you. Are you clear?"

"Crystal, Your Majesty."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Sailor Mars left the office and once more walked along the hallways until she neared the east wing of the castle, whereupon she headed straight towards her Princess' bedchambers.

--

"You're leaving me all alone up here?" asked Serenity, her tone belying the emotionless mask on her face.

"Serenity," Mars pleaded softly, scuffing the heels of her shoes in the carpet awkwardly, "Don't be like that. I have to go. I must correct my mistake. I should have consulted your mother first before deciding upon an action."

Serenity sat on the edge of her bed, her hands folded primly, and uselessly it seemed to her, on her lap. She stared unwaveringly at the mirror that was directly across her in the bedchamber. _Why must she get to go? Why?_

"It is unfair," the words came out, unbidden into the air.

"What?" Mars swirled upon her, unsure if it had indeed been said, and if it had, if it was from her.

"It is unfair." The words now became a slow chant in Serenity's mind.

"What do you mean by that, Princess?"

Serenity got up and walked towards the balcony doors and leaned slightly against one side and gazed upon the Terran planet that was now shining very blue amidst the dark sky.

"I have always wanted to go to Earth. Always. It has been my fondest desire to go there."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, "Why? Because I feel as if there is something there, something I can just almost reach out and grasp within my hands and hold onto. The only problem is that I don't know what that something is. But it is there, always present and even foreboding at times by its mere presence."

Mars fell silent and contemplated her friend and liege. There was a faint far-away look in her princess' eyes and she felt discomfited that she had no idea of what Serenity was talking about. Maybe she would try to read the Sacred Fire tonight and see what the Fire would have to say.

"I want to go there," Serenity turned around so suddenly on Mars that the latter flinched, "Can you not take me along with you?"

The question hung in the air between them and before Mars could open her mouth to reply, Serenity waved her hand and realized the futility of the question.

There was no way the queen would let her go … ha, with no arguments at all. Unless …

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Light day after the morrow," Mars said, feeling sad for Serenity. "I'll be going alone and in disguise."

"As what?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I can't tell yet."

"Very well," she accepted that. "Then I guess I should thank you for coming and informing me. I also should presume that you want to spend some time with the Sacred Fire, therefore you are free to go." She turned back to gaze at the blue planet.

Mars recognized the signs of self-withdrawal. Once they occurred, it was difficult to get Serenity out of it again. Realizing that she had been dismissed, she left and went straight towards the room that contained the Sacred Fire.

--

A flash of white light appeared for a millionth of a light second then disappeared. It traveled from the dark room, which had just been illuminated for that millionth of a light second, across approximately 36,000 km. This figure spanned the distance between the White Moon and the Terran planet.

In another millionth of light second, the flash of white light struck a thick dense river flowing slowly in a delta. The light deposited its baggage and disappeared for a second time. The baggage settled at the bottom of the river, emitting a faint neon glow and waited for the second phase of it mission to be completed. It wouldn't be too long now.

--

The day on Earth started slow with dark grey clouds that hung ominously over the horizon and they were inching their way forward to the shore where they would shortly break and let loose the heavy torrent of rain.

All this Prince Endymion saw through his window in his chambers. He rested his forehead against the pane and stared unseeingly through them at the dark grey clouds. They represented the thoughts in his head, ever swirling and ready to break forth and bring any sort of inspiration for him. Inspiration for what? For anything that would give him a clue for this emotion that he had felt run through him the night before.

It had felt like resentment and anger all mixed together. It baffled him, for Endymion had not felt resentment or angered at all, at anything, the night before and yet he had felt both. He knew he should tell his generals of them but it was his personal puzzle to figure out. God knew he was tired of all the meetings that went all day long with the council.

Of course he knew it was practice, or his father would say, an internship where he had to learn everything so that when time came, it would be his turn to govern the people. It wasn't that he didn't mind them, it was just that he wanted some time for himself, for other things that once held interest for him.

All too soon, he heard a knock on his door and heard Jadeite speak, "Prince Endymion, I know you are awake. I bid you a good morn. Your father wishes to speak to you as soon as you have dressed and broken your fast."

"Good morn, Jadeite. Thank you for informing me. I shall be along shortly," he replied. He kept his forehead pressed against the window pane for a few minutes longer, in which time the clouds had reached and released their contents. He closed his eyes and in his imagination saw the rivulets of water flowing down and pooling at the base only to overflow over the edge again. Then he moved and went for something to eat. Today was going to be another long day.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks in abundance to those reviewed the last chapter: starangel07, chibiangel413, Shadow's Moon Hime, Twilit Fire, smcandy, Trixie77, Angel of the Starz.

Now don't forget to review. I need motivation to make me continue. So for those of you who want to continue reading, don't forget to review. Can't wait to read them! Chao!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sailor Moon ... sigh ... then Endymion would be all MINE! ... alas, I don't ... sigh along with me ...  
**

**A/N: **Guys, over 500 hits and only 6 reviews? Come on, you can do better than that, even if it's only to say 'update soon' ... if you have nothing else to say, at least just write that and send that review to me. Up next, kudos to my beta reader, smcandy. I shall worship you forever and ever and ever ... I think she gets the point ... but yea, extreme and lots of thanks to her for helping out.

Now on with the story:

* * *

**INEXPLICABLY INTERTWINED TRILOGY : I**

**Chapter (vii):**

After the ominous clouds had reached the shore and broken loose of the heavy torrent of rain, the fisherman and farmers ran for cover, leaving their work unfinished. An hour later of grumbling and thankful swearing at the same time, the rain had let up and the workers returned to what they were doing before.

At this particular point in time, one of the fishermen named Phillip Thomas, a rather proud and good name he thought, had discovered the rectangular box in one of his nets. Apparently the rain had sped up the course of the river, causing it to be uprooted from its nestling spot and be washed down towards the mouth.

Now Phillip Thomas was a good man, and a hard-working one. He had a wife, Carla and two little boys, named Carlton and Joseph, and he loved the three of them with all of his being, and he wished that he had the means of being able to give them more. Alas, it was hard these days, what with all these foreigners coming down and claiming parts of the ocean for themselves. And all because they held influence and money. Money, ha! Money was the bane of his existence and yet money was what he had to have in order to survive.

After the rain he had gone to check on the status of his nets. He would have rather stayed outside in the midst of the rain and not leave them there. Unfortunately he was rather prone to quickly getting sick if he stayed wet too long. One look at the sky had told him that there was no chance of the sun coming out afterwards so it wouldn't bode well for him to stay out there if rain were to chance.

Now in one of his hand-made nets, there seemed to be a faint glow somewhere in the midst of all the river fish and he was mildly curious to say the least. He hauled the net onto the shore, splayed it open and rooted through the fish for the source of neon light. He was surprised when his hand closed around a rectangular-shaped box. He hefted it out from the slimy fish and turned it over in his palms, all the while musing at what it could be.

Not coming to any conclusion, he decided to enlist help from one of the other fishermen. "Sam!" he yelled, waving one arm wildly at him while clutching the box tightly with the other, "Come over here!"

Sam begrudgingly walked up to him. "What is it, Phillip?" he asked. Sam was a short, stout man whose egg-shaped head was going bald (yet he adamantly denied it) and who was one of his closest buds as he could find them. He seemingly appeared to be rude and gruff but under it, he was as sweet as a beehive.

"Good to see you too, Sam," he replied, smiling a bit.

"Yea, yea. Get on with it. Not all of us have time to waste," Sam said grouchily, then he spotted the box, "What's that you got there?"

"That, my friend, is the reason you were called over. Tell me what you think it may be." Phillip handed the box to him.

Sam took it and turned it over in his hands, much the same way Phillip had done. His sharp, beetle-like eyes noticed the dim markings and the uneven sides. He sifted through the various facts and bits of knowledge stored in his head, looking for something that would offer a clue to this thing.

Then he proclaimed, "I know nothing. I can tell nothing."

"Nothing?" Phillip asked, "Nothing at all?"

"Why do you want me to repeat myself when you heard me perfectly the first time?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest after he had returned the box to Phillip.

"No need to be testy, Sam," he let out a hiss of breath, "You would have thought I asked you to solve all the problems of the world."

Ironically, that box was going to cause problems for the world, but they had no idea of that. If they'd had any inkling at all of what was contained within the box, they would have immediately taken a boat out into the middle of the ocean and dumped it there.

But since they didn't, they both continued to look at it, not feeling alarmed at all by the neon glow being emitted.

"Maybe you ought to sell it and gain some money in the process," suggested Sam, in order to make up for his earlier grouchiness.

"You think so? But how would I know what its real worth is?"

"Heck if I know. Maybe the lady might know," Sam said, laying disdainful stress on the word 'lady'.

"Hmmm … maybe you're right. I probably should."

The curtains were drawn tightly across the large windows, thus effectively blocking out any sunlight that might have come through. As it was, there wasn't any and the occupant in the bed didn't feel like calling one of her personal maids to draw them open. Presently she felt rather pre-occupied with thoughts that were running through her head. Thoughts that led to a dream that she had just woken up from.

--

_Dream:_

_A little girl, around the age of 8 with long dark reddish-brown hair in two braids and green eyes, sat on the polished wooden floor of the kitchen, happily playing with a small doll that her mother had recently gotten her. She had even gotten a small little comb and a whole new dress that she could dress her in! So she had busily got into work, sticking out her tongue sideways while she studiously took off the doll's previous dress and painstakingly put on the other._

_It took some time but when she got there, she stood hands akimbo and proudly surveyed her work. Thinking that she most deservedly needed praises, she took off in search of her mother, her hand loosely holding her doll._

_She knew her mother was probably a bit further inside the kitchen or by the very far end where all the dirty dishes were sent to be cleaned and then wiped and put away in a large cupboard. There, only sounds of scrubbing and water swishing came. There was no time for talk, what with so many people of the manor eating at so many different times. _

_She spotted her mama standing somewhat bent over the basin, scrubbing hardly and roughly as if to make it disappear once and for all, all the dirty blemishes that dared to be there. _

"_Mama," she said, but when she appeared not to hear her, "Mama!"_

_Her mother's head turned towards her voice and upon recognition, her eyes widened frantically, an emotion flitting and staying there, almost seemingly saying "Go away, love. Go away now. Right now."_

_But she didn't get it. Why didn't her mother want her there? She had something important to show her. _

"_Look, Mama," she held up her doll proudly, "Look at her. I named her Tessa, short for Contessa. Get it, Mama? Tessa from Contessa." She giggled._

_Then she heard a thump from the corner that was previously hidden to her. That was when she realized that she should have paid heed to her mother's unspoken pleas and run. She could have run now, in fact she wanted to, but her feet felt like lead, all melted and melded with the floor. She couldn't move. _

_Her mother had now left the dishes so they stood forlornly in the basin. Her eyes now fractionally widened and saddened at the same time. _

_Another thump came and then another one followed. She lifted her frightened eyes towards the person that she now realized was there. Perhaps that was the reason her mother had been scrubbing so hard on the dishes? To block out her voice?_

_For the voice belonged to her grandmother, except she was anything but a grandmotherly sort. No, she wasn't like the other grandmothers she had seen; she wasn't nice or had fluffy wisps of white hair, or spoke kindly, or sat her on her lap and gave sweet words that would calm her down. No, she was none of those._

_Her grandmother was a thin woman with a ramrod straight back and hair that was most glaringly an unreal shade of red. She didn't wear the small glasses that most wore and her mouth was pinched yet painted blood red. Though she appeared thin, her body wasn't that of an old lady. It very much looked to be its prime; and that she used to her advantage. She had the same shade of green eyes her granddaughter had. In fact, her granddaughter looked more like her grandmother than her mother, and it scared her mother to no end that one day, her daughter would end up like her._

"_Insolent child!" her grandmother screeched, yet low enough for only her ears, "Have you not learnt any manners from your useless mother? Of course you couldn't have if your mother was useless." She laughed, shrill and cruel._

"_Come here," she beckoned in a sickening sweet tone, and then barked "Now!" when she didn't move._

_Instantly Beryl found herself in front of her grandmother, her hands now clutching the doll tightly._

"_What's that raggedy-looking thing you've got in your hands there? Give it to me," she commanded. Then she snatched it when it wasn't given freely and thereby in the process, ripping the new dress apart._

_On seeing and hearing it, Beryl launched into a wail, very saddened by the state her doll was in, only to be stopped by a sound slap on her left cheek. She immediately closed her mouth and made small whimpers, and looked occasionally sideways at her mother. Her mother had all but left her alone, returning once more to the dishes. She swung her teary eyes back to her grandmother's and now noticed the calculating gleam held within._

_She whimpered softly, wondering what was going to happen now. "Stop those foolish sounds, you little wretch," her grandmother demanded, "Now follow me. You are no longer going to be living with your mother. She is of no further use to you, and you are old enough to have a bit of intelligence in that head of yours."_

_Beryl looked back at her mother hopefully, looking for some sign that her mother wanted her but none came as her back was to her. In her childish mind, she went someplace lonely and cold and just curled up into a little ball and cried at the loss and reject._

_Two days later found her in the company of her grandmother who was not without means of educating her in the ways of the world. As time went on, she paid less and less attention to her mother and came to view her in the same light as her grandmother did. By the time she was ten and four, she had already more or less forgotten that her mother existed. By that time, she knew how to act as a lady, and yet be like a woman who definitely did not act like a lady. In fact, most ladies of the court would be appalled if they knew half the things that she had done once she had come into her womanhood. _

_At ten and eight, she was properly introduced to the court and like moths to a flame, the gentlemen came after her, once they knew of her newly-acquired court status (that of a lady) and her reputation out of court. Of course, even after she had met the Crown Prince, Prince Endymion, she continued her ways. But that was neither here nor there._

_Upon her ten and eight birthday, her grandmother feeling sentimental for once now that she felt she was in her old age had called her to her room. Beryl went at once. Even if she didn't like her grandmother, she was begrudgingly grateful to her for the opportunities that her mother would have been unable to provide. _

"_Beryl, now that you are of age, there is something that I think you should have," she said, sneering almost gleefully at some inner thought._

"_Yes, Grandmother," she said respectfully because any hint of disrespect would instantly have the gift taken away._

"_Go to the cupboard below the basinet over there," she gestured towards the left of her room, "and open it and bring me the leather case that you will find there."_

_Having brought it to her, her grandmother ran her hands over the case almost lovingly and what seemed for the last time. The she handed to Beryl._

"_Here, it is yours to keep now."_

_Beryl opened the case. In it lay a tiara-shaped black object with a green pendant in the upped corner of it. (A/N: in case you don't get a visual, imagine the tiara-shaped thing that Beryl wears on her forehead in the first season). The black object felt like velvet and green pendant that she now realized was made of the stone, beryl, was opal- shaped with a thick white crisscross, and two tiny white spheres attached to either corner, directly below the pendant. _

_Also included were two teardrop-shaped earrings made of the same stone, beryl with a thick white crisscross, and a necklace and an arm bracelet. The latter two were made of a strong white marble with black opals in the centre._

_She looked up at her grandmother; she had a nasty gleam in her eyes, as if enjoying what benefits her gift would bring for Beryl. Beryl in turn speculated._

"_Thank you, Grandmother. I must say that I am pleased with this gift that you bestowed upon me."_

"_Of course it should please you, twit of my blood," she said with a snide, "Now for the actual meaning of it. One: it should serve a beautification for your person, which you'll dearly need I say. Two: much later in years to come it shall serve a purpose. What purpose, you think? The purpose of being a key. Remember that, foolish granddaughter of mine …"_

_End of Dream_

--

Why had she had this dream now? Why had it suddenly appeared when for years she had no longer given conscious thought to her grandmother? Beryl asked herself these questions.

As she thought it out, a knocking sounded on her door and the voice of her maid filled the air, "Begging your pardon, Lady Beryl, there are two fishermen at the door who be asking for her ladyship."

Beryl seethed at the interruption. How dare two local peasants come and interrupt her from her morning activities? Not that she was presently occupied doing anything, but that was beside the point.

"What is the matter?" she asked, her tone contemptuous.

"They have a strange looking box in their hands, my lady, and they thought to ask you of your opinion," the maid replied.

_Hmmm … I wonder…_ She got up and dressed unhurriedly in a pale cream gown that barely covered her bosom adequately, then she headed down the stairs to the main hall.

"Lady Beryl," said Phillip on seeing her and he rushed into a bow, while prodding Sam to do the same, "We humbly apologize for interrupting your morning. I have found this box and we thought to ask you of its worth, seeing as you are clearly more knowledgeable of such things."

Beryl only thinned her lips and held out her hands. She took the box and stared transfixed at it. What was not clear to Sailor Mars, to Serenity, to the people of the White Moon kingdom, to Phillip and Sam, was exceedingly clear and painstaking in its details to Beryl.

On the very top was a dent, a cleft more to say that seemed incredibly remarkable to the tiara-shaped object with the green pendant in her dream. To each side were two dents that would encase the beryl earrings perfectly, and to the front and back of the box, were holes shaped exactly for the arm bracelet and necklace. It undeniably shook her to see such clear precise symmetrical details that fit so perfectly to all the objects that she had seen in her dream.

Beryl looked up at the two fishermen, "I shall take this. I've taken a fancy to the thing, therefore I must have it."

Sam looked like he was ready to argue but Phillip restrained him, "Lady Beryl, we are but humble fishermen who make their living just barely. That box has great worth, and if we were able to make that great worth, that would go a very long way for us."

At that, Beryl calmed a bit after the initial craze over the box, it did her heart good to hear people call themselves what they were rightfully. She surveyed their tattered clothes and decided that just for today, she would give sympathy.

She beckoned to her maid. "Give these two one hundred guineas and make sure they leave my home immediately."

Phillip and Sam looked at each other in awe. One hundred guineas? They were going to faint, right after they told their respective families.

Beryl climbed the stairs towards her bedchambers, no longer paying attention to the two fishermen. Her interest had been once again captured by the box. There was a beautiful greenish-black aura around it and it was just calling out to her, a kindred soul in disguise.

What a mistake.

A day remained till the event.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks in bunches to all who reviewed the last chapter: chibiangel413, Angel of the Starz, Shadow's Moon Hime, Twistedangel213, Twilit Fire.

Don't forget to review! I love your reviews and I love writing for you, and really and truly, I want to know if you enjoy reading it, if I'm going right or wrong, or what you want to read in it. So please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**

Hi all. I really am sorry for not updating in a month (well another 2 days' time and it will be). I know it's a very long time for not updating but don't worry, I haven't forgotten the story at all in any way. In fact, I already have the next chapter written up and have sent it to my beta so it is being tweaked at, edited, etc. I want to write but at this point in time, I can't.

In less than a month I will be writing my A Level/CAPE exams and they start on May 15 and end on June 13th. I know. It's a very long time until the next chapter comes out but please don't give up on me or the story, it will surely be out the moment I finish the last of my exams.

Wish me good luck because I'm heavily depending on my grades to get me a scholarship to get into medical school. Sigh. Ah well, I'm off to study, cram and revise (not necessarily in that order, lol).

Oh, and reviews are welcome too. During these next few weeks, I'd love to hear your comments or any questions. It will brighten my day and make me do much better in exams. So please don't hesitate to review.

So for now, I hope everything is and will be going well for anyone and everyone who reads this. Cheers!

--

--

P.S. I thought I should mention also once exams are done, I will be revising/re-editing the whole story. It'll be tweaked at, poked and everything else imaginable. If I do go through with it, I will let you know. Check my profile for any updates, ok? Anything else you'd like to know, please don't hesitate. I'll try my best to answer back as soon as I can. Thank you for reading once again! :D

P.P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I shall acknowledge your greatness(es) in the next chapter.

P.P.P.S. Last but not least, check out **A Moon's Shadow**. It's written by **Peaceful Moon** and is an extremely great + well-written story. Read it and let her know what you think. Thanks again! :D


End file.
